Somewhat different
by Timra
Summary: We don’t care what you do to us…the man’s voice is interrupted by an angry voice that cries CRUCIO! The air is filled with the pair’s screams…4rnrn“NO!” The boy sits up suddenly; he takes in his familiar surroundings and then buries his face in his hands.
1. Last chance

Chapter 1: Last Chance  
  
By: Timra  
  
A/N: Ok this is going to be a slightly different HP fan fic; I don't think I'll use Rowling's characters so much, but maybe... I haven't decided yet. And oh yeah I'll probably switch the writing stile every now and then so you see thing through different perspectives, so sometimes it'll be first person and sometimes third.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and Co. Lets put it this way; everyone you recognize, (the names, places) I do not own but the rest are mine.  
  
I could clearly here them through the open door; isn't it strange how grownups some times think that those who are younger don't have ears and therefore don't understand what is said about them, anyway on with the story. As I said I could clearly hear them and what they said wasn't encouraging:  
  
"I don't know what the hell we should do with this kid! She is hopeless! How many families haven't we placed her in, how many? And she continues..."  
  
"I know Officer Ace but she's had a hard time too..."  
  
The sound of a fist hitting the table came about here;" I don't give a damn! She's going to the orphanage I've had enough!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts she's going to the orphanage even if she likes it or not..."  
  
By now I had had enough, I couldn't just remain sitting and waiting for them to remember me; without thinking more about it I burst through the door.  
  
" I'm not going to the orphanage. I don't need a family; I can take care of myself" I spat at them.  
  
Assistant Molly Fenton rose from the chair she'd been sitting on; Marissa she started.  
  
"Don't you Marissa me its Ms. Faulkner too you"  
  
"Well then Ms. Marissa Faulkner. Get your rear in gear your going back missy, yes your going back"  
  
A younger policeman suddenly burst through the door and rushed into Ace,  
  
"Watch were you're going..."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but this just came in and the Captain ordered me to give it to you without further ado, it concerns the girl" he continued with a quick fearful glance at me.  
  
I couldn't blame him for doing so; I had tried my very best to make life a living hell for all the persons working on the Police station and at the Social, including Social assistant Molly Fenton, who was the one in charge of my "case" And I guess they in the beginning at least had tried to give me a fair chance to prove that I was something else than the freak I looked like. I wasn't that I didn't want a family of my own, but hey you get disillusioned. I had when it came to this drastic point been placed in 12 families; and after having been accused of what ever went wrong in the house and if something missed that was of course I who had stolen it; they never, even once, came too think of that it might bee there own 'ittle, bitty sweet children who had done it to make me in trouble.  
  
There are two basic ways a child falls back on when treated like she's the bearer of a deadly disease and every bad thing that has ever happened, counting from the great flood, you know Noah' arc, and up till present; happened because of you. The first thing they can do is to become very shy and never speak a word the other thing is the opposite; they can become aggressive and because they are always accused of being bad they start doing bad things, playing pranks on every one they meet, and that you could say is what I did.  
  
Well that's another story, suddenly Police officer Ace Thornby called out; it seemed he had been speaking too me while I made the journey back in my mind, with the result that I hadn't listened to what he said.  
  
"Are you listening to me young lady!"  
  
Because I hadn't I simply turned my head towards him and smiled. This seemed to make him even angrier.  
  
"Listen here you young twit... your lucky there is even someone left who wants to take care of you and", he said and looked at me from toes to head, "I can't imagine why anyone wants to."  
  
"So" I spat back at him; "I have no desire to go to a new family, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Marissa please think dear child," the social assistant Molly said in a soft voice, "you're only 17 years old you can't take care of yourself, you need someone to take care of you and look after you."  
  
When I just shrugged she finally lost her temper:  
  
"Now listen Marissa this is your last chance, there will be no more of this nonsense, you are going to this woman even if you like it or not."  
  
"Woman? "I couldn't stop myself from asking even though I had sworn to never talk with someone if that someone used my real name. "All the times before I'd been put in a family"  
  
"Yes a woman and her name is... "Ace turned and looked in some papers the younger policeman had given him before...Maryland Tonks.  
  
A/N: now how was that for a cliffhanger? Please review my story I would be so really, really happy if you did. 


	2. Maryland Hyaderna Tonks

Chapter Two: Maryland Hyaderna Tonks  
  
By: Timra  
  
A/N: Ok, lets make things clear. Maryland Hyaderna Tonks is my creation; she is not the Nymphadora Tonks that appears in the real book(s). I have created her (= Maryland) and in my story she is Nyphadora Tonks sister. Ok now when that's clear lets go on with the story; so here, at last, is the second chapter too my story: Somewhat different...oops disclaimer first...he, he here it comes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own creations that are as far now: Mae, Maryland, Ace and Molly Fenton, not Weasley.  
  
When SHE opened the door I honestly thought that Ms. Molly Fenton was going to faint; actually I felt like joining her in doing so. I mean; I know that I don't really look like the most normal person in the world, but geh this woman out numbered me a zero to a billion when it came to looking weird and abnormal. Her hair was died in a shook pink tone, which really clashed with the yellow tight T-shirt she had on, outside in I maybe shall add, and here jeans, also yellow, appeared to be glued on her legs. I was surprised she could even walk in that outfit.  
  
I looked up at my two "companions" that where standing behind me; "are you really going to leave me here?" I asked them, they didn't get a chance to answer me because Maryland interrupted them, by screaming.  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHH DEAR! Was it today you where coming, I had planed on sending you an owl to ask you if you could come in later" she glanced over her shoulder into the house; "cause now isn't the best of times to come and visit, but well then; come along child we can't have you standing out here for to long, you'll catch a cold" with that she simply shoved me in the hose and slammed the door shut in Ms.Fenton and Officer Ace's faces.  
  
°°°°°°° "Well that was unpleasant" Molly said to Ace as she stared at the door that had just been firmly shut in her face; "Are you sure we should leave the child here, Officer? After seeing that woman I seriously wonder if little Marissa shouldn't be better of in an orphanage."  
  
"Are we really referring to the same person, Assitant Fenton?  
  
"Yes of course we are"  
  
"I'm not so sure, Assistant. You shouldn't feel sorry for that young rascal, you have as well as I seen what she has done to those who came before in her old foster families"  
  
"Yes, true but..."  
  
"Have you all ready forgotten all the problem she has caused? "  
  
"But she's just a little kid"  
  
"That little kid; he snarled, "has", he began too count on his fingers; "lets see, tried to burn up the Police station three times, over flooded the bathrooms ten times and let us not forget the time she lit a box full of fireworks in the bank. And how many times has she runned away for us so ewe had to spend the whole week looking for here, how many? He nearly shouted.  
  
"30 times or more"  
  
"Yes, exactly, and that's when you don't count in all the families she has left. He shook his head; "That girl deserves all that she gets"  
  
"Oh well if you say so, come on now" taking the lead Molly Fenton started walking back to the car, she stopped when she noticed that the Police officer wasn't following after. "What now?" she asked impatiently; she didn't like this place, fine the house was nice but the surroundings... just a few meters behind the cottage laid a big black forest, just the sort of place where you could imagine monsters lived. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Ace shook his head once more before returning to the car; "I feel all most sorry for that woman; she doesn't know what she will be going through."  
  
A/N: yeah, I've gotten my very first reviews on this story. Thanks a lot Lila de Fleur and ElectraBlack; hey can't you others follow them by writing a review on this story, PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Lets go on with insanity shall we?

Chapter 3: Lets go on with insanity, shall we?  
  
BY: Timra  
  
Monday; the 4th of August 2004  
  
SHE gave me this today; said I might want to use it and write down what happens to me every day. I can't believe it! What ever happens here? I don't even have to think; cause the answer is so self-given; and it is nothing! Nothing in to say that nothing ever happens here and never will, end of story.  
  
Hmm...what's that story called again? Oh yes, Beauty and the Beast. Come to think of it Bell sings a song that I've" rewritten" in to describing how it is here:  
  
Little house Just we who live here Little house Nothing happens here Little house Each day as the day before And will so be till' the end of time  
  
What'd ya think of it? That's all I've written so far. Oh I just came to think about something; WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN WRITING IN THIS JOURNAL!!!! I can't believe it; That's it I've gone as crazy as HER!  
  
Mae  
  
Monday the 4th of August 2004  
  
Now it's almost a whole month, 28 days to be exact I should know I counted them, before school starts again. Oh how I wish I were a regular student again that soon would go back to Hogwarts, the memories I have from there...ah...It seems like yesterday.  
  
I can't believe Sirius is dead; poor Harry he must have had a rough time. First he loses his parents then his Godfather and if that wasn't enough Voldemort is alive and on the lose again. I always knew that Cornelius Fudge wasn't half the man Dumbledore is; it's a pure shame he didn't become the new Minister of Magic, but never less a better headmaster at Hogwarts there has never been.  
  
What wouldn't I give for helping them stand against V...er...You-Know-Who and his gang of Death Eaters. But no, Albus wanted me to take care of the girl and that's exactly what I am going to do.  
  
Speaking of the girl... she has now lived with me for a week and she still hasn't said one single word to me. I gave her a beautiful journal with a falcon on the front, that Albus gave me so I could give it to her and she didn't even say thank you. Not that she's been any problem she just lays on her bed and stairs up at the ceiling, listening to music in her head phones. Poor little thing; that's almost the only thing she had with her when they; Please officer ace and assistant Molly Fenton, brought her here.  
  
I will never forget the sight of them standing there out side of my door: the little girl, not taller than 1'55m, wearing black from head too toe, and that hideous hat! Ugly thing it is, it has no form at all it just hangs there on her head with its 1 and 1/2 dm long brim that hides her face and covers her hair from sight. And behind her this big hunk of a man with no hair and the scariest eyes I have ever seen; the same color as dirty dishwater, I swear he could have melted iron with those eyes. The woman on the other hand was small and plain, she was neither beautiful nor ugly; just plain.  
  
I have no idea what I should do with the girl, I don't even now what her name is, I must have been insane when I took her in. what in the world do I know about Muggle teenagers?  
  
Maryland Hyaderna Tonks 


End file.
